User blog:Dragonzzilla/The Project
Welcome to Project: to be named at a later date... This blog will serve as home to any and all ideas of mine regarding my personal reconstruction of League of Legends' lore. Although many won't particularly care if the lore is one way or another since it'll never be as important as the gameplay, I'm doing this project for entertainment purposes. Comment as you please but be courteous, as you may disagree with my personal spin on the lore. Goals and Intentions *Better connect the characters with an increased web of relationships and cause and effects. *Do away with unnecessary elements that fail to enhance a character's identity. *Increase the believability, not essentially realism, of the lore and its characters. Champions Zed, the Master of Shadows Project Lore= *'Version:' 1.2 An orphan, was taken in and trained by the master of the Kinkou Order, a sect of spiritual warriors who safeguarded Ionia and its beliefs. Zed grew up and trained alongside the master's trueborn son, , and though the two proved themselves to be equals, it seemed to Zed that he could never win the favor of his adoptive father. One day, the young acolyte spotted a fellow Kinkou making his way through the wilderness, clearly with some goal in mind. Curious, Zed followed him up the mountains to a mysterious vault, where several other Kinkou were standing guard. Ambitious to know what was inside, Zed slipped past the guards and into the vault, where he found an ornate but foreboding box, clearly not of Ionian origin. Sensing the power that it held, Zed peered inside, and in an instant, shadows touched his mind, sending him reeling into black. When Zed awoke, he found himself in the care of his father-mentor, back at the monastery. The master admitted that he had both failed Zed as a father and a teacher; by remaining blind to his inner turmoil, he had condemned Zed to stoop to petty vengeance instead of leading him to acceptance. Zed listened, and took the old man's words to heart... but for the wrong reason. Wholly convinced that he would never be good enough, Zed planned retribution on his father, on the whole order. Once the master was convinced that he was free of any dark influence, Zed resumed his training. But the shadows did teach Zed, revealing to him techniques that had long since been hidden. He soon turned to like-minded students, those who felt under-appreciated or forgotten, and swayed them to his cause, among them being young . Zed soon looked upon his allies and saw the making of a rebellion. The time was right. On New Years' Eve, Zed enacted his coup, killing the master in his sleep and slaughtering countless students. Some escaped in the chaos, Shen among them, and even some of his own, such as Akali, were unaccounted for. But Zed did not care ―at long last, the monastery was his. The League of Legends soon caught wind of Zed's rise to power. Fearing that his vendetta against the Kinkou could destabilize the entire region, they sent an agent to infiltrate his ranks and neutralize the threat. Drunk off its victory, Zed's order failed to notice the Shadow Box being spirited away from the monastery, away from Ionia, directly into a League vault. When Zed realized the deception, the League offered him a choice. If his order did not join the League and thus resolve any further conflicts on the Fields of Justice, the Shadow Box would be destroyed. Zed knew that without the box, his technique would never be perfect ―and so, accepted the terms. , justifying his actions during his League Judgment}} Relations |-| Current Lore=Zed is the first ninja in 200 years to unlock the ancient, forbidden ways. He defied his clan and master, casting off the balance and discipline that had shackled him all his life. Zed now offers power to those who embrace knowledge of the shadows, and slays those who cling to ignorance. An orphan, Zed was taken in and trained by a great ninja master. Only one other student appeared to be Zed's equal - the master's son, . It seemed Zed could never win the favor of the master, as every match between the rivals ended in a draw. Frustrated and jealous, he sought an advantage. The young ninja ventured into a sealed part of the clan's temple, where he found an ornate, foreboding box. Sensing the dark knowledge within, Zed knew he should not open it, but he peered inside nonetheless. In an instant, shadows touched his mind, revealing techniques that had long been hidden. Now armed with a secret edge, he challenged Shen, and this time he defeated the master's son. He expected praise and recognition in his moment of victory, but somehow the master knew Zed had used forbidden ways, and banished him. Humiliated, the young ninja wandered for years. His bitterness turned to ambition, and he began to train others in the style of the shadows. As his power grew, so did his circle of followers, but he knew that without the box, his technique would never be perfect. One day, Zed looked at his followers and saw that his students were now an army. He led them back to the temple to claim his prize. At the gates, he was surprised to find the old master waiting, receiving Zed and his disciples as if they were welcome guests. The old man laid his sword at Zed's feet, declaring that he had failed Zed as his master. By banishing his former student, the master had doomed Zed to the shadows, instead of leading him to the balanced path. The old man implored Zed to enter the temple, destroy the box, and lead his followers to balance. The dark ninja followed the master inside. Moments later, the assembled ninjas heard Zed cry out in pain. Mysteriously, he emerged unscathed, and threw the severed head of the master at Shen's feet. Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers to slaughter the master's students and seize the box. That day, the old ninja order fell. Though many students died, some escaped thanks to Shen's heroic efforts. Now the temple is a dark training ground for the Order of the Shadow. Zed rules as the Order's master, and his edict is simple: perfect one's technique, and kill all ninjas who refuse to embrace the shadows. |-| Overall Changes= *Added 's reason for joining the League of Legends. *Added a chart for 's relationships. *Added a quote that hints at 's morals and values. *Added an initially friendly, then antagonistic relationship between and . *Made the Shadow Box's location and handling more believable. *Made 's coup more secretive. Category:Blog posts